deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WeissMaus/Chasm Chronicles
The Chasm Chronicles Introduction How does one describe the world of Remnant? Full of danger and magic, Creatures called Grimm stalk the land in the form of wolves and bears, lizards and ravens. Magic called Dust makes up the bullets and batteries making humans dependent on it. Where robots look and act like humans and fight along side them. Where aura can be seen and heal wounds. Our story takes place far from the capital Vale and it's highly respectable school Beacon in which men and women are trained to hunt Grimm. In an outpost that is also a prison for the dangerous and the irredeemable. What better way to make someone disappear without killing them. Morcia: made from an abandoned abbey near three chasms with a natural rock formation known as the Watch Wevyn. Degrees of cold range from -49 to -128.6 degrees. It's gets colder between the Chasms or so it's been believed. Prisoners who survive the trek are given clothing made for the weather and made into squadrons. That had not been done for centuries, now the prisoners arrive by plane. Everyone relies on everyone else to survive. If they cannot survive, they die. Every four years they are given new supplies of food, Dust and armor. It is still not enough. The new supplies run as been few and far between now. Groups of foragers go to edge of the nearest Chasm known as Wilhelm which is the second biggest of the chasms but the smallest and the most dangerous at 446 km long and 29 km wide the depth is 1,800 mile is H'rath. Inside the depths of each chasm they has a forest of black wood and grey leaves. The creatures who survive this harsh land are dangerous even more so then Grimm for starvation causes the mind to go insane. Volunteers to Morcia are rare and few and far between. Those who do volunteer either don't understand the danger or they are seeking redemption among their fellows. Our main protagonist was found at two on a normal patrol of Wilhelm. The leading member Rask took him in knowing it was a hard trek back to where they began. The baby was named Lieam Guardsman. The Chasms have secrets that no one has ever discovered. Prologue 'the Exiled' Moon light shone down on a large building. Search lights made their rounds as night guards walked the walls. The shadows hid a ruddy haired seventeen year old as he led a horse through the blackness. He wore furs and leathers, his military style boots were well worn from use. His green eyes shone with determination. The horse wickered loudly. "Shh," he said to the horse "We'll be out of here before you know it." He knew every crack and crevice on the walls, he knew every hiding spot. He stopped at the gatehouse. He quickly tied the horse to a post then went in. On a chair sleeping was the gatekeeper Hubert. His beard made him look like a owl. The youth crept silently passed the sleeping man. He reached for the gate keys. With them in hand he went outside to greet the horse. Walking to the gate the keys clinked and clanked, he silently cursed to himself. Finding the key he put it in the lock, he turned it to open the door when a large hand held his shoulder. Sunlight made its way into the office of General Rask Lord and Warden of Morcia. His brown hair was cut short and a beard wrapped its self around his lips. His brown rat ears and tail were lowered in slight anger. He wore hard leathers and furs as was custom. His eyes were hard but as the looked at the youth they grew softer. He sighed as he looked at the youth who sat across his desk. The desk was well worn in the words of sophisticated folk it was matured furniture. He gave a sigh. How long had it been since he had first found the youth? Ten? Twelve? He no longer knew. When he found the boy he never had seen the youth would grow into a determined warrior. Lieam knew how to pickpocket and lock-pick despite Constance and himself trying to get him away from the criminals. Not that it worked. Lieam always found a way to see his older friends to hear their tales of the outside world. General Rask gave Lieam his punishment: extra chores, he watched as the youth sighed in anger but he went to do them anyway. Rask went back to his work. So much paperwork for a small outpost. A knock came from his door. He looked up "Come in." he said. Constance Badgertree was large, she wore the same as the general. Her hair was black and white like the creature of her namesake. Just like the General she was a Faunus a person with animal like characteristics. Almost everyone in Morcia was a Faunus. On her side was a baton that had could be used as a taser if it was needed so far it was not and used as a scare factor. If anyone who looked at her for the first time would be frightened but she had a kind side. It just wasn't seen often other then Rask. "I saw Lieam run by," She said "He seemed mad." She sat down on the same chair that the youth had sat in moments before. "I caught him trying to escape again." Rask sighed as he set down his quill pen. "He's getting to be a handful." Constance sighed as well. "Remember when you first found him ten years ago?" she asked knowing full well he did. "He was wrapped in the red scarf he wears." she did a small chuckle. "He's growing up Rask and we can't stop it." Rask walked up to the window, he knew she was right but that didn't mean he had to like it. If it were up to him Lieam would never leave the walls of Morcia. He thought of the letter he had sent along with Lieam's transcripts to Beacon the school men and woman were trained to hunt Grimm. He blamed the stories the recruits or rather criminals brought with them about Vale and the outside. Even Lieam's teachers Livingston and Volger told him stories. "I know that Constance," he said turning to her "But he--" Here Rask faltered then he asked "Were we good parents? Or should we have tried harder to give him to a human family?" Constance looked down just as sad as Rask. "We tried, Rask that's all people would ask from us." Lieam ran down the halls then he stopped. He saw the Founder's Tapestry looking at him. Four faces hidden behind helmets and their weapons of swords and various others. He sighed and spoke "I feel you watching me, I'm just on my way to do my pentence in the kitchens. Oh God the dishes." Then he turned serious "But you already knew that. I don't mean to disobey my parents. I just want out. You can understand that right?" He looked at his feet "I can't talk to my parents as I can with you. You're different. You understand what I feel." Lieam shuffled his feet at the unwavering gaze of the Founders. "Look I'll try to be a better Faunus. " then he muttered under his breath "Even though they tell me I'm human" he lifted his voice up again "I promise not to escape anymore or worry my parents again." He turned away and shuffled sulkily to the kitchens muttering as he went. "I wish there was another war then I'll show 'em. Huh! Then they'll be glad to have a young man fighting then. I wouldn't be sent to scour the kitchens. They'll probably give me a medal or something like that." He was unaware of the eyes had turned gentler as they watched the youth scramble away. "So in trouble again?" asked a lizard Faunus by the name of Nathan. He was one of Lieam's friends but like everyone the boy knew he was much older. He got his answer when the youth nodded. Nathan chuckled "Sooner or later your parents will understand and send you to Beacon." Lieam looked up "When?" he asked the older Faunus. A noise interrupted the conversation. Nathan and Lieam ran to the noise. Yin and Oliver walked past the gates with a body bag. Lieam knew what had happened if before Oliver explained what happened to Constance. A Grimm attack, the others had survived but the losses were considered immense. They didn't have the power to use robots other then Cluni and she was small. The bigger robots used for battle were no longer used. The power had to be used for more important matters but that meant no robots to help patrol. The body bags were taken off the horse, Lieam realized that the patrol had more horses then they returned with. He met Rask's eyes and the older man's gaze said "This is why we don't let you out there." Lieam quickly looked down. Cavern wasn't filled according to histories, the great hall was once filled to the brim but now it wasn't even one fourth full. Cluni the robot loris rat hopped on her favorite perch meaning Lieam had to hold her weight on his shoulder not that she weighed that much. Ale and stew was served. The ale was home brewed and the stew was made from animals that were around meaning it was just a mix of animal meats. The ale was drank but the losses of the Faunus from the patrol lingered. Nathan and Lieam sat with the two surviving patrol members Yin and Oliver. Chapter one 'Shattered Peace' Three days later feeling the sun warm his face Blind Simeon looked out. Even if "looked" wasn't the right word he remembered when he could see. The air was growing hot and the insects were growing even more silent. The herbalist sniffed the air. He took his cane and walked down the ramparts. "Simeon." he heard a voice call his name. "Good evening Father." said the herbalist "Strange seeing you out this time of day." "See?" asked Rask then he realized what Simeon was trying to say. "Oh, that was a joke." "Always on the nose, Father." "Stop calling me Father." snarled Rask but it was in good fun. "If you recall I was once a brother in an abbey as a penance." reminded the blind herbalist to the warden "As such I call you Father because you are the Father of Morcia." Rask lowered his head and sighed angrily "And Lieam is the Son?" He had heard this before from Simeon. Simeon turned sharply to the general. "Lieam is important Rask. He might not be much now but-----" He was interrupted by Rask who asked angrily "And how to do you figure that out?" He kicked the snow "I know Lieam is important. I raised him with Constance." Simeon lifted his arms and spoke "The Great One puts words in the snow that only blind men can read." He spoke again "A great storm is coming tonight." "How do you know?" asked Rask kindly. He was sorry that he had argued with the oldest inhabitant of Morcia. "The air and the animals Father Rask." replied the old one with a smile then he sniffed the air "Come, I smell coated raspberry cream pudding, hot scones fresh from the oven." He took the warden's hand "We better hurry or the moles will eat it all. "The moles are coming but they are always in their tunnels?" asked Rask following the fast pace of the blind man. Simeon smiled "Do you know of a time when the moles did not come for Sernea's crumpets." "Simeon, your observations once again leave me in the shadows. " Rask looked up at the sky in thought "I must tell Lieam to beat the log alarm again." "Oh no not the log alarm." groaned Simeon "Do we have to hear that incessant banging?" "Lieam is a bit over enthusiastic at beating the hollow log. " agreed Rask "But if we ever get a bell or truly rebuild the bell tower I will be the first to vote him in as bell-ringer." Astride a half finished bell-tower that was more then likely never be finished. Rain pounded loudly as Lieam doggedly pounded the log with his clubs. His red brown hair wet from the rain. Thonkathonk He was sturdily built young man, he felt the wind trying push him back. He shook his head to shake off the water from his eyes. Wiping the rain from his forehead then he put it down to continue beating the log with his two clubs. Whenever he raised his head ever so slightly he saw the tundra standing stoically and the Watch Wevyn. "Lieam, come down, or you'll catch your death." came a familiar voice calling to him from down below. He looked to see the voice more clearly and smiled. Constance was standing there in clean clothing looking back up at him. She had a hand on the wet sward. "Do you hear me, young man down this instant." Lieam blew rainwater from his bangs and yelled down like a rouge. "Alright ma'am just as you say. He jumped down with a backward glance, wrapped around his waist was a wet rope. He plunged down earthward to her snarls. He stopped a fraction from the ground and smiled "I came as fast as I could" Constance grabbed him roughly and pulled him to the door. He protested loudly "I'm not a baby. I can walk by myself" "No, you're not. You are a pickle. Jumping off a building at such a height. What if the rope snapped? You would be dead before hit the ground." "I know what I was doing." He protested again "It was perfectly safe, I've done it before. Put me down please. I can walk on my own two feet, you know." "Done it before!" She yelled at him "Who was watching you? Who do you think you are? An assassin?" Scolding and arguing in turns. The two made their way into Morcia and into the warmth of the old citadel. Cavern was the name for the mess hall, it also bore the name Great Hall. It seated over a four hundred but it wasn't even one fourth full. Men and women sat on their seats, some drinking ale, others playing card or board games. Heads and antlers of the hunted gave the walls decorations. When a person came in the first thing they would see across from them would be a tapestry depicting Morcia's founders. Filled with symbols and runes no one knew what to make of it. Elk and some kind of rodent filled the table in a stew with hardened bread to dip in. Across the hall seating in chairs covered in hides of creatures. Light came from torches and lanterns. Rask sat on the head of the table. Simeon sat on his left and the chair on Rask's right was empty for that was Constance's chair. Rask lifted a scone to his mouth and stopped. "Hmm the beating stopped. I wonder where Lieam is?" Simeon chuckled "Can't you hear him? He's getting a good scolding from the Major and probably getting some new clothes." The reprimands of Constance and the loud protests of Lieam were heard loudly from the corridor connecting Cavern to the kitchen. "Hold still, young man, your hair is saturated" "Oww! I won't have any hair left if you keep going on like that. Ouch! And I'm not wearing that habit it belongs to Fatty Tuck." "Oooh you ungrateful little... Tuck is kind enough to lend you a spare robe... Come back here." Wet boots pounding the floor announced the culprit's escape. Lieam scampered in. He sat between Nathan and Oliver. Grabbing a wedge of cheese, he shoved it in nut furl bread and shoved it in his mouth. Oliver smiled "Run afoul of the Major again." He laughed then stopped "Quick under the table. Yonder, here she comes." He sat down with a cup of ale and some stew. "Good food tonight." said Oliver drinking from his bowl with a loud slurp. "I haven't had this for a while." he took a guitar from his back and began to play a small tune. Lieam smiled at his friend "More then two weeks." "Two weeks of rodents and no ale." The bull Faunus said drinking from the mug "That's good ale." Yin walked over and slapped the bull Faunus on the back "I'm glad you survived the Chasm Patrol so who's next on the roster?" "Neil, Olive and Cameron with Bello." "Oh, come on," said a voice on another table. It was one of the few human criminals here. "That's three times you beat me on Kingdoms! You are cheating!" "I'm not cheating! yelled the Faunus standing up with his fists clenched. His wolf ears fell flat in anger. "You are just a sore loser!" "Say that to my face, Faunus!" "Are they at it again?" asked Nathan walking up, "General Rask hates it when we don't work together." The argument escalated to where the two were about to trade blows then a loud voice called out "Silence!" She walked over to the two prisoners and banged their heads together. "You are so stupid the both of you!" she said angrily on her side was a baton that swung by her side as she spoke. "What if we were attacked eh? Then we won't need to dig a grave because the two of you would already be dead by your stupidity! We work together here and if the two of you can't do that then I will walk both of you to the gates myself and see if you survive out there in the Chasms!" Oliver whispered to Lieam "She's pissed." he carefully drank his ale "I never thought I would see her go crazy mad." Lieam nodded without saying anything. He had been on the end of her anger when he was younger. He felt sorry for them right now. "She is a badger after all. When they get pissed, they get pissed." Nathan whispered back. He shivered from the cold as well as the fear of Constance's anger. "They are getting the biggest scolding in their lives and that is not counting the scoldings they got from their mothers." The two prisoners rubbed their heads in pain. Constance spoke in a no nonsense tone. "Apologize to each other and shake hands." They looked at her then she snarled "Now!" "I'm sorry for being a jerk," said the human looking at Constance fearfully "I am also sorry for treating you like crap." "I'm sorry too," replied the wolf Faunus just as scared as the human. "I hope you can forgive me." "Good," said Constance happily "Now get back to what you were doing and no fighting this time." She walked away and everyone gave a huge sigh of relief. The temperature had dropped a couple of degrees when she had been angry. Yin shivered "She scares me more then the police in Vale." she rubbed her shoulders as if she had felt a cold wind. Rain continued to pound, Nathan shook his head "Anyone who is out there is probably drowned by now." "True." Yin said nodding her head. Her antennae shook as well. The Faunus trickled out of Cavern to go to the their respective barracks. The orchard trees fell down like the dead. Lighting struck various areas around the abbey. Night fell like a guillotine dropping on a head. Lieam slept on as the rain continue pound down like like drums. The next morning air sirens called out like cats dying. Lieam's eyes shot open. He grabbed his pants and worked on putting them on. He put his boots on after. Cluni hopped on his shoulder. He saw that everyone was getting into position. Muskets were handed out and shotguns were given. "What's happening?" he asked as he found a person running. "What's happening?" he asked again as he ran down the stairs " We're under attack!" yelled Nathan throwing him a MADR Dust Rapier. "Use this." He grabbed the rapier by it's hilt. "Thanks, Nat!" yelled Lieam moving to the back of his lizard friend. "Never abandon." "Never betray." replied Nathan smiling "So do you think Volger's fencing lessons will work now?" "Only one way to find out." Lieam said aiming the weapon and shooting forward. He twisted his wrist slightly and the dust moved up the blade. The Beowulf roared in pain as the youth drew it's black blood. The Beowulf clawed at Lieam who parried the claw away and leaped on the Grimm. He saw the destruction the Grimm were causing and new Grimm he hadn't read about or seen over the walls. Bodies were strewn everywhere. A huge spider with a human head and human hands on the two front legs ripped a lion Faunus in half. It chewed one half of the body, It lifted it's face and looked at them. It began to race forward. Lieam used his rapier to stab the spider beast. A huge screech filled the air. A five headed snake reared it's heads and banged the wall causing it to fall screams filled the air as the Faunus and people fell down smashed between the falling rocks. The messenger birds fell from the sky wings and parts strewn about. Lieam saw the head of one of his favorite bird. A two headed bird species was called Imperial. It's black feathers no longer coiled like snakes and it's heads would no longer fight for food like troubled siblings. The large black talons were limp. It's large body was as big as the smallest part of his chest plate. He knelt down. "Barking Spiders! Czar!" he called out the birds name. He held the dead bird and Cluni squeaked in mourning. "Czar!" The body felt warm in his hands. Tears fell down. Memories of the bird breaking and nipping his fingers. Czar had been his responsibility since he had found the wounded bird on the wall with two broken wings. "Oh, Czar." He felt a rough hand pull him up "Curse you, boy!" Lieam looked up to see Ernst Volger the weapon's master and his fencing teacher "Stand! We are in a war zone!" Lieam stood and was pushed down again as Nevermore peaked down at the two of them. Volger used his MADR to parry. He looked at Lieam "What are you standing around for? Get moving!" The youth needed no second bidding, he ran. People and Faunus fell all around him. He managed to make it to the old robot hanger. The robots hadn't been used in years, they didn't even use Dust. In fact most of the weapons here didn't use Dust. They used something called Diesel and kerosene. He heard the Grimm outside and voices yelling. He crawled into a Runabout and hid. He closed the hatch and waited. A large Grimm known as Goliath walked inside crashing the hanger doors. It's ears stood as large as a Cyklop Storm Walker robot. Lieam saw it though the view hole of the machine, he tried to make his breath even and calm. He began to shake in fear. This was the largest Grimm known to man and Faunus. Cluni nuzzled him to give comfort. Lieam reached a hand and patted the rat loris robot on her head. It walked to the robot Lieam was hiding in and stared at him. It's tusks moved up and down as it breathed. Lieam gave a small gasp as it began to walk away. When it disappeared he turned to Cluni. "Cluni, what just happened?" he asked her in which Cluni replied with a shrug. "Huh?" Something was moving the Runabout. "Uh oh." The runabout moved left and right as if something was trying to tip it or grab it. "Oh clart." The runabout had been thrown by something, it flew through the air. "Clart!" yelled Lieam as he grabbed on to the chair. "Hold on, Cluni!" It landed hard then it began to tip left and right. Suddenly it began to roll. Cluni grabbed on to Lieam's red scarf as the runabout rolled around and bumped into rocks and boulders. "Yow!" Lieam snarled as he felt his shoulder hit something probably some mechanical thing. "Oww!" He passed out when he hit his head on something hard. The runabout stopped moving when it reached a ditch. The hatch was angled so it couldn't be opened. A Goliath walked up and saw that it was stuck. Using it's trunk it lifted up the runabout and laid it down over the ditch. Two hours later Lieam woke up and rubbed his neck. It hurt like hell. He winced as he touched a bruise on his neck "Aw, Barking Spiders!" he exclaimed then he looked around "Cluni are you okay?" The rat loris popped her head out like a weasel causing the youth to smile. "That'll do Cluni that'll do." He lifted the hatch and crawled out, he noticed that every time he moved his left shoulder it pained him to do so. In fact his entire body was in pain. Chapter two 'the Survivors' Lieam limped up to the gate, he sighed, "Well, you wanted to get out of the gates," He said to himself "but this isn't how I imagined it." His eyes grew wide when he entered the courtyard. Bodies laid everywhere. Some were mutilated beyond recognition, others had their guts spilled all over, even more were eaten and only their clothes were left. Bodies of messenger birds mingled with the Faunus and human ones. Blood stuck to his boots like glue. He walked on past the bodies, a electrical sound reached his ears. He walked to the message room where people would send messages via morse code. He walked inside, seeing no one he continued onward. He gasped out, a body laid down dead on the chair her hand outstretched to the morse code machine. Her head was busted open. Lieam quickly ran out of the room. He turned a corner and saw the body of Blind Simeon. "No," Lieam whispered then he knelt down next to the body "Simeon, why?" the old herbalist had a weapon in his hand meaning that he fought even when blind. "What happened?" even before the words were out of his mouth he knew: everyone he knew was dead and he was the only survivor. A figure found Lieam who had cried himself to sleep. "Hey," she said touching his shoulder "Hey," wake up." Lieam's eyes fluttered open, he gave a small gasp. "Hornet!" he called her by her nickname "Hornet, is that you?" Yin had black hair that went all the way down her back. The hair was tightly braided. She had spikes in there for protection. Her uniform was in shreds and tears. She smiled at him "Yeah, it's me," she lifted him up, "Come on, we have to find some more survivors" He walked by her side, Cluni continually switched shoulders, she went from Yin's to Lieam's several times. Her nose nuzzled the two survivors. "I'm glad I found you Lieam," said Yin softly "When I saw you, I thought you were dead as well." she looked at the youth "The General would have my head if you died." The youth's eyes grew wide, "Father! Mother!" he ran off leaving Yin in his dust. He heard her call his name but he didn't listen. He had to find his parents or at least his adopted parents. "Mother! Father!" He ran into the General's office. "Father!" the General's office had blood splatters all over the place but no person. He followed the blood trails and it led to his worst fear. Rask and Constance were side by side, their heads smashed in and their bodies were ripped at the middle. Their guts were spilt and some of them were chewed. "Mom! Dad!" Yin ran in to see Lieam in tears. She moved a hand on his unhurt shoulder to comfort him. Cluni nuzzled him. Lieam turned to Yin "Why? Why does this happen ?" Yin moved a hand through her hair, and sighed "Who knows, Lieam." she turned him around to face him "Lieam, we have to find others." He nodded and followed her lead. His mind was replaying every instance he had been angry with his adopted parents, every mistake was made bigger. He wiped tears from his eyes. "I wasn't even a good son." he muttered to himself sadly. Yin stopped and grabbed him by his shoulders. He winced and Yin loosened her grip. "Lieam, you are a child! A child, you make mistakes and learn from them." she sighed "You were a good son to Constance and Rask, don't even think otherwise." "Yin!" called a voice "Lieam, is that you?" Yin turned around and saw a lizard Faunus. She smiled "Nathan, you're alive!" She let Lieam go and ran to the Faunus. "It is you." Lieam smiled as he ran to hug the lizard. "I'm glad you are alive!" he whispered to the older man and one of his best friends "Thank god." Nathan smiled and began walking with the two "So how did you survive the attack," he rubbed the back of his neck "I mean I survived by hiding under another dead body. Apparently the Grimm thought I was already dead." Yin looked down, "I can beat that, I survived by hiding in a dead Grimm's body. That is something I will never do again." she turned to Lieam "I found you by Simeon but he was in the middle of attack so how did you survive?" "I hid in an old runabout," Lieam replied "Me and Cluni both. A Goliath might have tossed us because the next thing I knew I was outside the gates." The older people remained silent as they walked by more bodies. Minutes went by but to the three it seemed like hours. They checked any body that could be a survivor but it always turned out to be a false alarm. The youth knelt down to the body of Ernst Volger his fencing teacher, he poked him using a MADR rapier he had kept at the beginning of the attack. Blood spilled out followed by a yell. "Damn it!" yelled Ernst "What the hell? Lieam?" the older man looked up to see Lieam. "Here let me help you up." said Lieam. "What happened? asked Ernst "You poked me with a MADR?" he faced Lieam "Never do that because of the Dust in it! For goodness sakes!" Yin and Nathan turned to see them walk up. "Ernst!" yelled out Nathan "You're alive." "I'm alive, but if Lieam hadn't poked me to death." Lieam said nothing because he knew that the older man was right. He did poke a little too hard. The three adults began to talk about what to do. Just as they began to set up camp another person walked up. "Oliver!" called out Yin "Is that you?" "Yes," said the bull Faunus "I still don't know how managed to survived though." Ernst spoke up "I don't know either, Oliver." he set down a cup of ale for the bull Faunus "Come, have a drink." Oliver spoke "Ronan was behind me, I think he's still looking for survivors." He thanked Ernst and drank deeply "What provoked the attack though? Mostly the Grimm just walk away when they see the walls." "That's the million Len question." Yin said softly "What caused the attack to happen and why?" Ronan walked up, his rabbit ears always had a tilt for some reason. He was one of the best warriors but his temper was legendary. His brown hair had white highlights though it. He always carried an rifle on his back. His uniform was like the rest torn and ripped. He sat around the fire and spoke "Oliver and I found each other wandering around, we checked bodies to make sure if they were dead and...... he shook his head sadly "You can see that they're dead as well." He sighed and munched down on the rations. "We should all try to sleep," Ernst suggested "Tomorrow we can sort it out." All agreed and set up their sleeping bags. Lieam looked at the broken moon, never had it seemed so far away. He sighed softly even Beacon was far away now. "Please, let someone hear our message for help." he prayed softly. He fell to sleep as the night went on. The next morning Lieam was woken up by a kick on his side. "Come up, Pup." said the voice. He looked up to see Nathan smiling at him. "Come on, wake up." "Alright, I'm up already." said Lieam getting up out of his sleeping bag. "I'm up see?" Nathan laughed and got his food. "We saved some for you." he sat down "We'll be leaving in an hour." Lieam got his rations and sat down next to his oldest friend. As he ate Nathan looked at him "Are you okay?" the Faunus asked The youth sighed "I'm just thinking about Rask and Constance." he looked up to the sky "I wasn't there to help them." tears began to fall "I miss them." Nathan patted Lieam's back in a comforting manner. "I miss them too." then he chuckled "Hey remember how Rask got mad when you tried to climb up a Storm Walker?" That caused the youth to laugh a little but he went back to sadness. Ernst walked up with a traveling bag on his back "It's time to go." he said "We have to leave." "Come on, pup." Nathan said standing up. "It's time we leave this place." They walked for several hours, walking up hills and small valleys. Days past and when two weeks had passed the chasm Wilhelm showed it's gaping mouth. "Stay away from the edge," warned Nathan "Unless you want to fall to your death." Chapter three 'Into the beast' The Chasm Wilhelm was a long way down. Using ropes and hinges the six climbed down knowing they had no choice but to go forward or in this case downwards. Every couple of hours a person would call a name and it would become a roll call making sure everyone was safe. Lieam took care not to look down as he climbed. He liked heights but after what had happened to Morcia he wasn't taking chances that his fear would control him. Cluni stayed in his scarf pocket he heard a yell and thus the roll call began again. He looked up, he squinted his eyes to see his rope was splitting. He gave a yell "My rope is splitting! Help!" Nathan moved forward, he had been raised in the mountains. He reached over to Lieam just as he fell "There gotcha little bro." he said with a smile. He pulled the youth up. He yelled to the others "I think there's a cave below Lieam and I are going to check it out." he pulled Lieam to his back "Hold on." "As if I can do anything else." muttered Lieam sarcastically. In reply all Nathan did was laugh. Nathan landed on the edge of the cave. He put Lieam down and went to the edge of the cave and bellowed "We have a shelter now, get down here." The people climbed down and the next couple of hours were spent making sure that there was no Grimm around to kill them or something of the sort. As the fire blazed talk went around of the hopes and dreams of the survivors. "Well," said Yin pulling in Lieam for a head rub "We know what Lieam will be doing. He will be at Beacon, getting girls and being the top of his class." "I'm not that good," Lieam muttered "I never got the reply....." he stopped when he remembered how he had fought tooth and nail to get Rask and Constance to agree sending to him to Beacon. Now that dream might never be realized. Ernst sighed sadly "I wish I could see my little snow angel again." "I didn't know you had a daughter, Ernst." said Ronan. He put another stick in the fire. "She's not my daughter," replied Ernst looking at the fire seeing a girl fencing against a robot on her left eye was a jagged scar from a childhood incident that haunted her. "She's the daughter of a wealthy businesses man. I came to teach her self defense in preparation for Beacon." he laughed "I took her under my wing." he turned to Lieam "She'll kick your ass in fencing no mistake." "That's because you came five years ago," the youth muttered "I didn't even know there was a thing called fencing until you came." Oliver leaned on the stone wall "I know what I want," he didn't even wait for a reply "Going back to my family that's my dream. And maybe getting back into Buskator fighting." he laughed "My family are famous Buskator fighters all the men fought. When they got into the ring they lived and they died by the cape. Ha." Lieam looked at Oliver and raised an eyebrow. "That sounds painful." "My dad got in a coma once fighting a Buskator." Lieam's eyes grew wide and Oliver gave a small laugh "No fear Lieam, I left before I could get in." then he looked down in sadness "Then I joined White Fang." "Stupid Faunus" muttered Ronan but no one heard. He threw another stick in the fire causing it to blaze up "It's time to sleep, we should get up at first light." "I agree," said Ernst "But before we do what is your dreams Yin? Nathan?" he asked them. Nathan put a finger up on his chin "I would like to become an artist and sell my paintings but I doubt it would happen right now." he turned to Yin "What about you?" "I would go back to my family and start my restaurant." she smiled "And see their happy faces about my food." "Alright," spoke Ronan meanly "Get to sleep, all of you!" He put out his sleeping bag and turned away from the people. They looked at each other, Lieam saw the Nathan wanted to say something so he grabbed his older friends shoulder and shook his head. The next morning after eating a small ration, they began their decent again. Once their feet hit the ground. Yin hugged or tried to hug the ground "I'm never leaving you again ground! I love you too much." Ernst smiled at the younger girl "Come on, we got to get going. We are too exposed here." He walked off and the rest followed. Trees that were close to nonexistent or so it was believed in the Chasms but everything the survivors saw went against everything they were told. "I don't believe it," Ernst muttered to himself "Every sky view of the Chasm showed that life was nonexistent, this goes against everything we have been taught." Nathan walked forward and his foot got trapped by a plant. "Hey!" he yelled out, he shot the plant then a giant plant with teeth rose up out of the ground. "What the Shit!" he yelled "Help!" Lieam and the rest ran to get Nathan out for the trap. He twisted his hand and shot forward with his rapier. A plant vine grabbed his rapier and flung it. "My rapier!" yelled Lieam. Ernst used his MADR rapier and switched it to fire. He parried the vines and thrust forward with all the experience of a master fencer. The plant roared and died as fire burned it down. He changed the rapier to ice and took out the fire. He handed Lieam the MADR that was taken from the youth's hands. "Keep your hand on your weapon, Boy" he said to Lieam "You'll never know when you might need it." "I did keep it on me. "He protested but he was promptly ignored as Ernst went to check on Nathan. The youth looked up and saw something fly through the air. "Guys, I think I saw something." "No, you didn't." said Ronan walking up to him "I don't think something will take us after that plant." They began to walk again this time taking careful steps so they wouldn't be surprised again. The forest seemed to grow monstrous, the branches seemed like hands. Lieam find himself shivering, Yin patted his back "Don't worry Lieam. Never abandon, never betray." she smiled at him "We all have each others back." Nathan drew in his sketch book, drawing the Grimm he had seen. The very Grimm that had destroyed Morcia. The five headed snake, the cat owl, and many others. Lieam walked up to him. "What are doing Nat?" he asked kindly. "Drawing the Grimm that destroyed our home." Nathan replied showing the youth his drawings. "I even added the plant monster." Lieam froze as he looked at one of the pictures. It showed what looked like human but it had horns and wings. A female monster. "Nat what is this one?" "I don't know, Nathan replied "She seemed to be leading the new Grimm as well as some of the old ones." he sighed "But I'm not sure." Leading those beasts to destroy an outpost. But for what reason? What reason did this new Grimm have to kill people? What reason did this leader had to kill all of Morcia leaving only six suviours and that was not counting Cluni. They found a good place to rest, the older people left Lieam to guard the camp while they hunted for food and other things. The youth sighed out loud. Why was he always being left to do the worst jobs. He wanted to see the creatures here or at least something. Cluni crawled up to his shoulder and began to chatter about nothing. Underneath the chatter a ghostly voice spoke Doomed, you are all doomed. Lieam turned around almost knocking Cluni off. "Did you hear that Cluni?" he asked her. She shrugged leaving Lieam alone to figure it out. "Who's there?" he yelled out. "Come on, show yourself!" There was no answer, the youth took his MADR out of it's sheath and held it out. "I'm not afraid!" he yelled out with false bravado. "What are you yelling out for?" asked Yin walking up with tubers and roots. "There's no one here." The youth looked down in embarrassment "I thought I saw some thing." he lied he didn't want anyone to know he had started hearing voices. "It just looked weird." "Well, get some rest." she said "I got watch duty." Lieam got into his bedroll and tried to sleep. The rest came back and began to talk, he let their voices lull him to sleep. Up above a figure with bat like wings watched over them. Chapter four 'a Sacrifice' Category:Blog posts